Episode 5737 (18th April 2004)
Plot Vera's after Jack for a little Sunday love-in. He spends the day avoiding her, but when she threatens to get the doctors to look at his "pipes", he has to surrender. David has spent the night at Katy and Martin's flat. Gail comes round to apologise, but he gives her short shrift. Kevin gets the cold shoulder from Sally and Rosie, but he's adamant that he can't afford the Drama Academy, and he doesn't want Rosie to go there anyway. Mike tells Penny that he's not sure he'll go back to work once the insurance money comes through. David is in no hurry to leave Martin's. Katy and Martin leave him alone in the flat for the afternoon, in the hope he'll get bored and go home. Sally raves to Rita about the Drama Academy. Rita tells Norris that she's on Kevin's side on this one. Dev and Maya spot Mike outside his flat with Penny. They're intrigued to know the identity of his mystery woman, but he later tells them that she was his insurance assessor. Sunita advises Todd to take stock of his life and not to rush into marriage if he's having doubts. Rita's horrified when Sally informs her that she's willing to accept a loan from Rita to pay Rosie's school fees. Rita tells Sally she's turning into the worst kind of pushy showbiz mother. Kevin is mortified when Rita fills him in later, but Sally is unrepentant and makes it clear that Kevin's feelings don't count. Tim Marsden gives Candice a feeble excuse and backs out of their date. Martin's plan works and David returns home, although he's still very cold with Gail. Karl tells a shocked Todd not to fight the fact that he's gay - he's got to face facts. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Penny King - Pauline Fleming *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Maya Sharma - Sasha Behar *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Fred Elliott - John Savident Guest cast *Karl Foster - Chris Finch Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *The Kabin *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Quays *No. 6 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Balcony *Weatherfield General - A & E department and locker room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Todd tries to escape Karl's attentions; Sally goes too far with Rita; and Mike finds some answers to some very awkward questions. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,820,000 viewers (1st place). Notable dialogue Vera Duckworth: "D'ya know, I remember when me and our Jack first got wed. He couldn't wait to spend time wi' me... you know? Now it's 'Ooh I've got headache, Ooh I'm watchin' snooker, got a pint in'. Makes yer flamin' sick!" Category:2004 episodes